Bromance
by ciaraphernelia
Summary: Yosuke invites Yu over to his house after a morning of hard work.  Rated M for lanuage and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**First smut-ish fanfic for Yu/Souji x Yosuke, so be nice c; please review! **

* * *

><p>Yosuke ran his fingers through his wind-swept hair. The air surrounding him was cool, as it had been for most of the month, and the flowers were starting to sprout already. It was kind of cute, he thought. Just like Yu, who was bent over in front of him (no, not in that way!) and placing down some cardboard boxes.<p>

Both the boys were dressed in Junes uniforms, as Yosuke's father had demanded Yosuke to help bring in new stock for their family supermarket that morning. Although he eventually agreed, after about an hour or so of arguing, he had pleaded with Yu to come with him. He tried to tell himself that it was just because he didn't want to do it by himself, or that he was just a lazy ass, but in reality; it was because he wanted to see Yu again. And he didn't want to seem like a loner, too.

He wiped the non-existant sweat caused by the early morning 'work' off his brow with his sleeve, and put his hands on his hips.

"God man, this is hard work." Yu turned around to look at him, a playful smirk building up on his perfect face. Yosuke blushed.

"Yosuke, you've hardly done anything." He laughed softly, getting up slowly to grab another box. "I've done most of the work, and I'm not even the one that works here normally!"

Yosuke ran a hand through his hair again in discomfort.

"Yeah, well...shutup." He walked over to the van to grab a box, mirroring Yu's actions.

"So, er...how's Nanako?" He asked shyly. There wasn't really anything to talk about, and he hadn't seen Nana-chan in a while. Nana-chan. Oh god. He'd picked that up from Teddie, the stupid bear.

As he walked over to place the box on a growing pyramid-shaped-thing of them, he peeked over at Yu.

His grey fringe flopped over his forehead, almost reaching his eye, like it always did, although this time when Yosuke looked, he was mesmerized. The sun that glinted slightly off the reflection in one of the shop's windows fell on Yu's face, and it shined off his hair, almost making it sparkle. His eyes _did _sparkle though, those perfect, oval shaped bluey-grey eyes. Yosuke could never properly define what colour they were, despite him gazing into them all the time.

Yu turned around to look at him again, and Yosuke turned around, pretending his eyes were on a random woman who was crossing the street's ass. His face and neck were getting hot, and he could feel a blush creeping up as he wondered if Yu had caught him staring. Again.

Ever since that fucking crappy cross-dressing 'beauty pagent' that Chie and the rest of the girls had forced him, Yu, and Kanji into, (Teddie just came along randomly. He's weird like that.) he felt closer to Yu, as they had shared the same equally embarassing situation.

Yu did look good in a dress though.

He shook his head thoroughly. No. He couldn't think of that now, he had work to do. And if he didn't actually finish it, his dad would come home later and kick his ass.

He'd already decided that he was gay a while ago. To be more precise, as soon as Yu had moved in town (or he had a vague idea at least). Inaba was a pretty shitty place when you thought about it, but there were a few perks. So it was a relief for someone else from the city to move in. And to Yosuke's joy, the new boy was quite...hot?

Most girls thought he was an asshole for the way he treated them nowadays, but it was mostly to cover up his homosexuality. And he couldn't come out to anyone, because he took the piss out of Kanji for it. Now he felt like shit.

And Yu. He could never tell Yu.

Yu was obviously straight as fuck, all those girls that followed him everywhere and lusted after him (a bit like Yosuke now he thought about it, though he was waaay more discreet.) especially chicks like Yukiko, Rise, Ai etc etc.

"She's doing good." Yu replied, and Yosuke snapped back into reality. He coughed loudly.

"Good, er..good." He clapped his hands together. "Right then. Guess that's the end of that. Wanna come back to mine for while to just..you know..chill?" He asked, although Yu hardly noticed his awkwardness as he smiled. Yosuke's breath caught in his throat. Shit, how could such a small, adorably sexy smile get him so worked up? He shrugged it off, though he still felt nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu had never set foot in Yosuke's house before, let alone been in his room.

From the outside, the Hanamura's family household looked like a normal home in Inaba, just like everybody elses, only slightly bigger. But from the inside, it seemed much different.

The interior of the house looked expensive, much more expensive than Dojima's anyway. When Yosuke took him upstairs, he found that his room looked very similar to his own; a few clothes scattered on the floor - Yosuke obviously forgot to clean up - a futon near the corner, and a tv close to it. There were also a couple of armchairs in the middle of the room and a messy wardrobe near the door.

Yosuke walked in and slumped himself lazily on one of the chairs. "So," He said automatically. "What do you wanna do?"

After thinking for a short while, Yu answered dull-ly. "...I dunno." He felt tired. The work he had done earlier (and Yosuke hadn't) had made him way more sleepy, and his body felt heavier from carrying around those heavy boxes all morning. He sat down on the armchair opposite him.

Yosuke laughed quietly. "Dude, you look knackered. You wanna lie on the futon for a while or something?" He laughed again, then froze. Why did he just say that? Shit. Yu probably thought he was coming onto him or something. Like he wanted to lie _with _him. Which he did.

"Thanks for noticing partner." Yu winked slightly at him, which made Yosuke's heartbeat jump for a second. Whenever he called him "partner" it got him all excited and caused his cheeks to turn a shade darker. He coughed quickly under his breath.

Yu stood up and stumbled over to the futon, not noticing Yosuke's eyes nervously following his backside all the way. When he got himself comfortable, Yosuke decided to play some music. His music taste was quite different to Yu's, as it was more fast and the bass was loud, while Yu preferred to listen to some calm and relaxing stuff. He had to admit, Yosuke's choice in songs was quite good.

They talked for a while about nothing in particular with the music playing in the background, until Yosuke looked out of the window and adknowledged how dark the sky had become since they arrived. "Shit." He muttered to himself, flipping up his phone to check the luminous text of the digital clock. 8:55. Had they really been together for this long? He ran his fingers through his hair, an action that Yu realised that he did regularly, especially today.

"My dad'll be home soon." Yosuke sighed. "...Do you...I mean, are you going now?" Please don't say yes.

Yu shuffled and crossed his legs while he thought."Er, well Dojima's got another case to handle apparently, and Nanako's at a slumber party or something, so I guess not." Yosuke's face lit up.

"Really? Ahem, yeah cool. Do you wanna...sleep over then?" Oh God, this was awkward as _hell._ Although it really shouldn't have been. It was just the fact that it was Yu. Staying over. At his house. For. The. Whole. Night.

He didn't think he could handle it. Considering he was a 16 year old boy, he needed to do things. _Personal _things. For instance, masturbating. And he obviously couldn't do it tonight since Yu was there...and he felt that bothering him even more.

"Cool." Yu smiled across the room to him. "You got any films to watch to pass the time?"

Yosuke got up and rummaged through his many trays of DVDs, pleased with something to do to get his mind off things - meaning Yu. After a while, he held up one of his classic horror films. There wasn't much else to choose from despite his collection, but most of which were Chie's crappy "borrowed" kung-fu films, or, er, porn. It's a good thing Yu didn't get up himself to look. "This okay?"

Yu nodded and Yosuke grinned. After slipping the disc into the DVD player, he turned to face Yu. "Do you want me to er, get another futon? Or-" He mumbled.

"No." Yu interrupted him mid-sentence. "This is fine." He patted the space next to him, indicating that he wanted Yosuke to sit next to him. In the _very _small space, might I add. "It is pretty cold, after all." Yosuke shrugged and sat down, trying to hide his flushed skin.

Time passed quite quickly during the film, even in the cheesy don't-go-in-there-or-the-villan/monster's-gonna-rip-your-face-off kinda scenes. Yosuke found out that willing himself _not _to reach out and grab Yu's hand during the more scary scenes was pretty difficult. He also failed not to do so.

Oh. Shit. Yosuke slowly looked down at his hand, which was entwined with his "partner's". He put his head against the wall in dismay. He expected to feel his palm and fingers become cold again as Yu took his hand out in disgust and to hear the sound of an angelic voice angry exclaiming "What the fuck man?" He readied himself for all of these, but to his surprise, none came. The reaction that he did gain was one he did not expect in the slightest.

Yu had waited eagerly for this moment. Feeling Yosuke's slightly sweaty palm in his own made his heart race. He looked out of the corner of his eye and could see him - head resting against the wall. He looked as if he was in pain, or waiting for a reaction. Yu decided to go with the latter, and that he would certainly give Yosuke a reaction, if that's what he wanted.

Yosuke felt a squeeze on his hand, and looked up to see Yu's warm, grey eyes looking eagerly at him. The grey haired boy shifted himself closer to him, until their thighs were touching. Just the heat from their bodies through the thin fabric of their trousers and the sweatiness of their palms touching, their fingers tangled together raised Yosuke's heartbeat by a few seconds, and he felt a sudden tightening in his pants. What the fuck? He parted his lips and drew in a sharp breath. He had never gotten this worked up over something like this before.

He had done this with a couple of girls before, yeah, but that was nothing compared to what it felt like now. Then he felt something crawling up his leg. Wanting to protest against whatever it was, Yosuke froze for a second, until he realised what it was that was touching him ever so slowly, travelling up his skinny leg.

Yu's fingers of his free hand had moved to Yosuke's leg. Better now than never, he thought to himself, as he brought his hand over his best friend's knee. He heard the boy next to him inhale sharply as he dropped his fingers down the bent leg, onto the thigh, edging closer to Yosuke's tightening crotch with every small finger-step.

His fingers daintly traced the edge of Yosuke's crotch area, and everything was silent, except from the quickening faint thumping of their heartbeats. Yu stopped once he felt something at the bottom of his chin. Tearing his eyes away from Yosuke's lower half, he looked up to see the brown haired boy's face staring right into his own. Their bodies were much closer now, their faces barely touching as Yosuke leaned in to kiss the other boy.

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of some wheels scraping across gravel. "Oh." Yosuke pulled back quickly, letting go of Yu's face. "It's my dad. Fuck." He tried to quickly stand up, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

Not needing to say any words, Yu pulled him closer, and he felt their mouths finally touching. Having Yu's lips touching his, his open, eager lips, and his tongue pressing against the other's, was all he needed. He moved closer to the grey haired boy, his best friend, crawling towards him. Their hands wandered aimlessly on eachothers bodies as the kisses grew deeper, until Yu felt Yosuke break off and left him feeling confused and his lips tingling, until the other's moved down to his neck.

"S-shit, Yosuke" He whispered, feeling the brunette's mouth travel down to his collarbone. "I didn't know you wanted to do something like this."

Yosuke looked up and smirked, which made Yu's heart race even more. "I've wanted to do this for a while, partner." He felt his own erection growing harder, and he broke off another kiss to ask "Do you?"

Yu nodded quickly, obviously wanting more. Yosuke glanced down, and even in the dim light he could see that the same thing that was happening to him, was happening to Yu.

They both heard the door slam and froze. What if he came upstairs and heard them? He wouldn't like that. At. All.

"Shh." Yu kissed Yosuke on the mouth again, attempting to get them both to be quiet. This didn't work however, since the growing passion caused Yosuke to start grinding against Yu's hips. Smirking under the kiss,Yu broke off and travelled his hand down to Yosuke's now stiff erection. He felt his best friend shiver under the impact of his touch, and he smiled again.

"Do you like it?" He said cheekily into the other boy's ear. He couldn't see Yosuke nod, but he obviously did, because he shivered again and grabbed Yu's hand, forcing it onto his own cock.

Yosuke can't take it any longer, he needed him. His seductive voice and mouth and hands and _everything_ was making him so hard that he was reeling. The way Yu's cock pressed up against his, the way their tongues entwined together in a dance and the thrill of almost being caught almost sent Yosuke over the edge.

"F-fuck.." He mutters under his breath, because having Yu's hand reaching under his pants and the way he's beinning to pump his dick up and down through his boxers is making him breathless, and his lips are repetivively pressing against his own, forbidding him from speaking.

But when Yu reaches lower to actually undo Yosuke's trousers, he has to stop himself from crying out in arousal. After the trousers are slipped off and the boys are sitting, scrambled against eachother on the futon, almost fully-naked, their cocks hungry for attention, Yosuke leans foward and whispers in the grey haired boy's ear. "Y-Yu...fuck it. Just fuck me already..p-please?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Yu answers Yosuke's pleading with a firm kiss, standing them up and pushing him against the wall ferociously. Yu's breath was hot in his ear, panting loudly as Yosuke fumbled around with the zipper of his trousers. When the zip gave way, his trousers slid down his slender legs and fell to the floor with a soft thump. Breaking off from the passionate kiss, Yu travelled his mouth down the hollow of Yosuke's throat, his tongue gently sliding over his adam's apple, barely touching his skin. This caused a reaction - a slight shiver from the brown haired boy in lust. Yu smiled in anticipation.

"Y-Yu, I.." Yosuke breathed in quickly, but his speech was cut off short by a finger being placed against his open mouth.

"Your dad is still around, remember? I don't want him hearing us, no matter how horny I'm making you." This made Yosuke gasp again quietly, as he realised it was true, and his hardness lower down his body was obviously apparent to Yu.

He also realised it was even more apparent when he noticed a pair of hands lifting his shirt over his head to reveal a skinny, slightly tanned torso, and barely visible abdominal muscles.

As Yosuke felt the other boy's hand gracefully fondle his crotch and the wet kisses he placed gently on his chest, he threw his head back in pleasure; hitting his head on the wall.

"Fuck." He groaned, and he drew back a hand that was originally placed on Yu's head to touch the back of his own. "That hurt like a bitch. Do you -"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a loud rustling sound coming from downstairs. "Yosuke? Are you home?"

The brunette looked down at the silver haired boy's surprised eyes. "I didn't know he could hear us that clearly!" He hissed. Yosuke gestured for the other boy to be quiet, and he reluctantly agreed.

"Er, yeah, I am. Sorry I forgot to...call you. My phone died." There was a second of silence. "Oh er dad, by the way, Yu's staying over tonight. Is that ok?"

More silence. "...Yeah, that's ok." At the acceptance, the boys let out a sigh of relief, neither of them noticing that they had been holding their breath.

"So, where were we?" Yosuke gave a small nod, mostly to himself, and ran his hands through the other boy's silky hair. It felt so soft and lush, he thought, and he absent-mindedly wondered what shampoo he used.

No. Stop. Yosuke. What the fuck are you doing.

That's gay.

Wait, what was he thinking? His best friend was about to go down on him, or so he thought. And he was a dude. They both were.

"Fuck it." he whispered to himself. Yu looked up, his eyes questioning Yosuke's actions.

"Oh er, nothing. Ignore me."

Yu's hand grasped Yosuke's ass, the other carefully undoing his jeans. He knew he wanted this, it was obvious. They both did. In fact, he had been waiting for a long while to do this to Yosuke - his best friend - he reminded himself.

Who gave a shit if he was meant to be his best friend, he thought. He had been in love with him ever since...well ever since they'd gotten close.

Seeing the way the wind sliced through his spiky, auburn hair like it had that morning, Yu decided he couldn't take the lust that was encased inside him any longer.

And that's why he was doing this. About to go down on his best friend.

As the zip broke loose, as it had with his, he carefully slided them off the other boy's legs, which he could see were trembling with desire. He brought his mouth down, lower and toward's Yosuke's crotch, until he could feel his slight shaking against his cheek. He wanted this, badly. Yu traced the outline of his pants with his tongue, releasing another quake from the boy.

He suddenly decided that he could take this no longer.

Yosuke felt his boxers being pulled down eagerly, and threw his his head back in pleasure again, not hitting the wall this time. The feel of the cool air as his cock was pulled into it made him even more horny than he already was, if that was even possible. Whatever.

His eyes grew wide when he felt Yu's warm, wet tongue travel along the base of his shaft.

He brought his free hand up to his mouth and bit his nail to cover the moan he was letting out. He never knew that it would feel this good, especially from a guy. Especially if that guy was Yu.

Quickly shaking these thoughts out of his head, he dug his hands deeper into the other boy's hair, thrusting his hips gently as he felt Yu's lips spread and cover most of his dick.

"Fuck, man..how are you so good at this?" He dug his fingers deeper into the boy's hair. He moaned again. "H-I thought you liked girls. Well, before this, ugh, anyway."

He wasn't even expecting a reply. Well, he kind of was, but it would have been hard for Yu, since his cock was in his mouth.

After a while of slow thrusting and sucking, Yosuke bit deeper into his own hand. "Fuck." He attempted to say, the sound being muffled by his skin. "I'm gonna cum."

Yu heard his quiet moans of pleasure and pulled back, just in time to feel the warmth of the brunette's ejaculation dripping down his hand. He quickly wiped it on a pillow that was nearby, silently asking for Yosuke's approval.

"Yeah, that's fine. I do it on that one all the time anyway. Don't sleep on it, you know." He winked at the older boy, his heart thumping and his cheeks still flushed.

Yu's heart leapt. He looked really fucking cute like that.

"So er...you know I haven't, you know, came yet?" He said, slowly.

"Oh yeah. Shit yeah, er.." Yosuke brought a skinny hand to the back of his head and rubbed again slightly. "What do you want me to do?"

Shit. Hearing him say that in person, just like he had done so many times in his head, got Yu hard as fuck.

Even though he already was.

"Well..you don't have to do anything. I can just fuck you, if that's alright with you."

Hearing him say it to subtley, so casually, made Yosuke's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I guess that's alright. I've er, kind of been wanting this for a while too.." Yu barely made out the last jumble of words he said, but he figured that he was agreeing, to his delight.

Trying to hide his grin, he turned to the other boy. "Have you got any lube or whatever?"

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, in fact, I have." He looked at the floor in embarassment, shielding his eyes from Yu. Which he thought was incredibly cute.

"And I'm still pretty horny."

Yosuke was now with his back against the bedroom wall again, legs up and wrapped around Yu's waist, almost gracefully. Yu's slow and constant thrusts had already given him another erection, regardless of how long it had been since he last ejaculated, and his hands were clutched at the other boy's back, fingers digging into his thin cotton shirt.

The heat from the two boy's bodies was lustful, and the way their chests rubbed up against eachother exaggerated this. This wasn't like it was with a girl, Yu thought. The lack of breasts made more room for their bodies to meet, for more skin to touch underneath the thin layers of clothing that were wrapped around Yu, as Yosuke's shirt had already been basically ripped off beforehand.

Yu had already lost his virginity to an old girlfriend he had back when he lived in the city, and although that had felt good, it didn't feel nearly as good as it did now, with Yosuke.

The gentle thrusts had switched to stronger, faster ones, and as he pounded his best friend against the wall, he felt like he wasn't going to last any longer.

Although Yosuke had came once before, the way that Yu felt inside him, and the stroking of his own hand on his newly hard cock made him feel like he was going to go over the edge too, soon.

When Yu had entered him, even with the lube, it had been kind of painful. Yet, the pain had quickly changed to pleasure as his thrusts had become faster inside of him, willing to let him spill his seed inside of him.

As the strokes grew faster and his thumb lightly moved across the top of his shaft, and the thrusting had quickened with no pretense of pattern anymore because of the added lust between the two of them, Yosuke buried his head in the crook of his friend's neck.

"Yu, I'm going to..." The hisses that escaped from his parted lips and from behind his clenched teeth were a sign to Yu that he was about to cum, again. That, and the way his bitten fingernails dug into his back.

Yu had no time to respond, as he too, was about to cum. Inside of Yosuke.

When that thought hit him, he struggled to pull out, but failed, since he had already been sent over the edge. He felt his warm seed spill out of his dick and onto the inside of his friend's thighs, as well as his ass.

Yu had not heard Yosuke cum yet, but that was probably because he had his teeth biting his shirt in desire beforehand, and his mind had been filled with his own lust. It was quite obvious that he had, though.

Both of the boys gasped simultaneously and fell back onto the futon.

"Wow." Yosuke said after a beat of silence. "That was good."

He heard the other boy release a low chuckle, and felt a warm kiss on the tip of his nose. His heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, Yu." Yosuke's eyes widened at the muffled words that had just escaped his lips. Fuck. Why did he allow himself to say that? It wasn't like it was false, he just didn't know if Yu felt the same way.

You just had sex with him, for fuck's sake. Who gives a shit.

"I love you too." Hearing his partner's words come out of his own mouth, and not his imaginary one like in his dreams, made him sigh with relief, and his ears and cheeks flush red in happiness. "Now go to sleep, dick."


End file.
